leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Mutiny the Pirate King
Champion= Mutiny, the Pirate King is a champion suggestion by Emptylord. Abilities |range = 625 |cooldown = 12 / 10 / 8 / 6 / 4 seconds }} Minion Cap: 100 / 200 / 300 / 400 / 500 Mana Restored: 8 / 16 / 24 / 32 / 40 Magic Damage: 10 / 13 / 16 / 19 / 21 (+1.3 / 1.6 / 1.9 / 2.2 / 2.5 % of target's missing health) per second |range = 1000 (diameter) |cooldown = 18 seconds }} Slow: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 % |range = 625 |cooldown = 12 seconds }} per second |range = 1000 (diameter) |cooldown = 140 / 120 / 100 seconds }} |-| Ability Details= Mutiny features 150 attack range for similar reasons as to why , and ignore unit collision: to prevent them tripping over their own kits. As a melee champion, summoning a melee soul every time he last hits a melee minion might make attacking his next target cumbersome. His souls also ignore unit collision and will not obstruct pathfinding to further prevent Mutiny zigg-zagging the lane to attack targets. Abilities Skeleton Crew is a passive ability that activates whenever Mutiny scores the killing blow on an enemy unit, summoning a copy of that unit for a length of time or until it is killed. The "enslaved soul" is an uncontrollable pet that prioritizes Mutiny's most recent attack target. The enslaved souls of minions and neutral monsters last for 4 seconds, while the enslaved souls of champions last for 7 seconds. * , and are classified as champions when enslaved by Skeleton Crew. ** As such, they last for 7 seconds but have reduced attack damage and ability power. *If Mutiny kills , or , Mutiny will not gain a soul until the end of their passives. **Similarly, if Mutiny kills a unit affected by , he will not gain a soul until Yorick's ultimate ends. *Enslaved souls benefit from Mutiny's armor penetration on their attacks. *Enslaved souls will not pop spell shield or damage with their attacks. *Enslaved souls will not trigger spell vamp or . *Enslaved souls will not retain any of the target's passive abilities, and will not apply any of Mutiny's (such as and . ** The damage inflicted by souls is still attributed to Mutiny, and scoring a killing blow with a soul will trigger the summoning of a new soul. *Enslaved souls ignore unit collision and will not path block enemies. *Enslaved souls utilize the "timer bar", similar to wards and Zyra's plants. |range = 625 |cooldown = 12 / 10 / 8 / 6 / 4 seconds }} Ghost In The Swell is a collision skillshot. When first activated Mutiny signals for his ship, which begins materializing at the point of cast in tangent to the direction of cast.After a brief delay, the ship will stop and fires 4 cannonballs that deal physical damage in a small area around the first enemy they hit. Each cannonball can only hit one enemy, and each enemy can only be hit by one cannonball. Enemies cannot be damaged by multiple cannonballs. Mutiny is not rooted during the delay. *Ghost In The Swell does not trigger on-hit effects. *Ghost In The Swell triggers spell vamp and similarly with all area of effect abilities with diminished effect. *Ghost In The Swell pops spell shield. *Ghost In The Swell will not damage . *There is a very brief cast time on activation, and so will interrupt movement. *If Ghost In The Swell is cast while standing within Turn The Tides it will have a different exit-animation. Rather than dissipate like a cloud of steam, it will be dragged in a spiral; down into the abyss. This will apply to both allied and enemy Mutinys. Minion Cap: 100 / 200 / 300 / 400 / 500 Mana Restored: 8 / 16 / 24 / 32 / 40 Magic Damage: 10 / 13 / 16 / 19 / 21 (+1.3 / 1.6 / 1.9 / 2.2 / 2.5 % of target's missing health) per second |range = 1000 (diameter) |cooldown = 18 seconds }} Cull To Arms is a point blank area of effect ability that explodes all nearby enslaved souls, causing Mutiny to replenish health and mana, while apply Rot to enemies surrounding enslaved souls. Rot applies an attack speed slow and deals magic damage over time that scales with missing health. *Cull To Arms does not trigger on-hit effects. *Cull To Arms triggers spell vamp and similarly with all area of effect abilities with diminished effect. *Cull To Arms pops spell shield. *Cull To Arms will damage . *The health restored by Cull To Arms is affected Grievous Wound, and will benefit from . *The healing cap from minions and monsters is the equivalent of 2.5 enslaved souls. *Unlike , rot's damage is calculated each second and not on application. Slow: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 % |range = 625 |cooldown = 12 seconds }} Hollow Scream is a conic area of effect ability that slows all enemies units in the target area for 3 seconds and empowers allied enslaved souls. Additionally, Hollow Scream will silence and deal magical damage to all enemies facing Mutiny. If Mutiny is standing within Turn The Tide's whirlpool, he creates an area of impassible terrain at the targeted edge for 1.5 seconds. *Hollow Scream does not trigger on-hit effects. *Hollow Scream will trigger spell vamp and to enemies damaged similarly with all area of effect abilities with diminished effect. *Hollow Scream pops spell shield. *Hollow Scream will damage and the silence/slow will be negated. *Hollow Scream considers the direction of champions while they spin by eithre the direction they were facing before spinning (for spells like , or the direction they're moving while spinning (for spell like . *Enemies facing Mutiny are both slowed and silenced. *Enslaved minions retain the bonus movement speed until they die. The effect does not stack. per second |range = 1000 (diameter) |cooldown = 140 / 120 / 100 seconds }} Turn The Tides is a point blank area of effect ability that pulls all enemy units in an area around Mutiny toward him, while summoning a large whirlpool in same area. Enemy units standing within the whirlpool have their movement disrupted and take magic damage per second. *Turn The Tides does not trigger on-hit effects. *Turn The Tides will trigger spell vamp and similarly with all area of effect abilities with diminished effect. *Turn The Tides will pop spell shield on activation. Spell shields will not block the whirlpool's damage and slow once it has been summoned. *Turn The Tides will damage and the pull/movement modifier will be negated. *The whirlpool remains at the location it was summoned for the full duration, and will not fizzle if Mutiny dies, is disrupted or leaves the vacinity. *The maximum haste/slow is applied when aligned directly with the center. *The pull will also turn all enemies to face Mutiny. |-| Background= Lore Currently being written by a friend of mine. Feel free to propose your own ideas. Quotes Upon selection * Movement * Attacking * Upon enslaving a soul with Skeleton Crew * "No rest for you yet." * "I'm not done with you." When an enslaved soul is killed * "Ha. I guess I'll have to make more." Upon using Ghost In The Swell * Upon using Cull To Arms * Taunt : Mutiny lifts his gun and holds it aloft, examines it, then raises his sabre in preference. * "I've got one shot left in this... I won't need it to finish you." * "Ha! (Mock Fear): Puh-puh-parrrley? (Normal Voice): Or I could just end this now!" Joke * Patch history |-| Skins & Trivia= Skins Emptylord_MutinyOriginalSkin.jpeg|Classic Skin — Courtesy of Free Code Source Trivia: * Mutiny was inspired by Disney's Curse of the Black Pearl. * Mutiny's ship is called The Blue Flame. * Mutiny possess the buff: "Urhh! I'm a Zombie... Pirate!". * , and can be enslaved by Skeleton Crew. * Hollow Scream will grant bonus movement speed. It will not refresh its lifespan. Quotes: * Mutiny's taunt references and the running joke within Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean. Category:Custom champions